percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 10
We walked back to the party in silence. We were all a little shaken by the monster and Steven's unusual powers. After raiding the buffet table and sitting back down Andrew broke the silence. "Alright, Im gonna ask, how in the name of Tartarus did you do that?" He asked. Steven simply looked at the ground and shook his head. "All I remember was the monster slamming me onto the bottom of the lake. Then after it swam back to the surface I felt like I was drowning. Then something in side me snapped and the rest is a blur." He said absentmindly taking a bite out of his hot-dog. Ryan rubbed his chin. "Maybe your survival insticts kicked in and being a son of Ares you were able to adapt to the water and use it to survive and fight back." It sounded logical enough but I had already formed my own hypothosies. It was a long shot but somehow it made more sence. "Gentlemen follow me." I said rising from my chair. The others looked at me quizzicaly but stood and followed me. Next to the road was an old stone like a grave marker. On it were the names of all the pioneers that had came to North Lake and first settled the area. "Now then do any of these names jump out?" I asked. The guys examined the stone but nothing seemed to surprise them. Of course the stone had been weatherd and not all the names were clear. I touched the stone and sent an electric current through the stone. The edges of the names became clearer and the debree covering the stone was blasted away. I knelt down next to the stone and pointed to one of the names. "Atwell... Martin!?" Andrew read in awe. Everyone looked at Steven who just stared at the name. "Steven I believe Atwell Martin is your ancestor." I explained. Steven's mouth hung open slightly. "But... how does that explain what I did with the water?" I stood and dusted myself off. I hadn't told the guys about my meeting with Artemis. Now what she had said had become crucial information. "Atwell martin was the original founder of North Lake. He was a son of Poseidon who hated people that's why he came here. When people started moving to the area Atwell became furious and Poseidon sent the monster here. Atwell had complete control over the beast and used the monster to terrify people and keep them away. But when Atwell died the monster was rumored to have disappeared." "So you're saying my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather is Poseidon?" Steven asked clearly shocked. "Something like that." I said shrugging. "That would explain your hydrokinesis." Ryan pointed out. "No offense Steven but you shouldn't be that strong." Andrew pointed out. Steven glared at Andrew and balled his fists causing his muscles to flex. "I meant your powers." "Normally you'd be right Andrew." I said causing all eyes to turn towards me. "But because of Steven's father being Ares his strength is increased and it must've increased your dormant hydro kinetic powers as well. Although not to the same level as a child of Poseidon." Steven's shoulders sagged, like the gravity around him had suddenly been increased. "Hey man don't get down hearted, this is a blessing! Now we have another weapon against the monster." I said enthusiasticaly. "It also puts you on almost the same level as me." "What d'ya mean almost?" He asked smiling. "With some training maybe you could be on my level but until then, oh well." WIP Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga